


50 Shades of Earl Grey: Lady Grey

by Darcy_Clay



Series: 50 Shades of Earl Grey [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Butt Plugs, Canes, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Clay/pseuds/Darcy_Clay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the 50 Shades of Earl Grey series, where Helena is punished for her indiscretion on a 'Snag, Bag and Tag' Mission with Artie. More intimate moments between Helena and Leena, but will Helena be able to get over her crippling guilt and learn to love Leena the way she loves Helena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Earl Grey: Lady Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeti/gifts).



> Firstly I want to thank my wonderful roommate Yeti from lands down under, he encouraged me to keep writing this pairing and continue the series. He really helped me develop the concept in my head when I flounced into his room one spring eve to drink tea in his cave (It's not really a cave). He is also an expert in Tea which helped as I'm frankly a coffee person and please check out his stuff, he tells wonderful tales about far off lands and fairies, witches, wizards and warriors with beards.
> 
> Second I still don't have a beta so I'm very sorry for any mistakes, if anyone wants to help that'd be awesome. On that note I did try and make it in American english, but I think the Brit in me got the better some times.
> 
> Finally thank you to everyone who read the last one, and left Kudos. I'd love some comments and feedback.
> 
> Peace, Love and good happiness stuff.  
> Darcy

**Lady Grey:**

 

Helena and Artie had taken the earliest possible flight they could back from London after getting word that there was an Artifact that had been lost during the British Raj. It was a Katar from a legendary Sikh warrior who used to move with lightning speed. Unfortunately one of the drawbacks was it gave you the rather unseemly desire to rid the world of British nobility which proved to be rather problematic for the poor museum curator who suddenly found himself surrounded by the royal guard outside of Windsor Castle.

 

When she finally arrived back at the guesthouse it was mid morning and she was terribly tired, bidding farewell to Artie who responded with a surly reminder to finish her mission report and that he would see her at dinner, she moved into the guesthouse to find it empty. She thought about calling for Leena but then remembered that she had messaged to say she would be out doing errands.

 

Helena decided that it might be an idea to take a quick shower and take a nap before Leena returned in the afternoon. She would probably want to address Helena's rather noteworthy altercation with Artie over the best course of action during the assignment. Helena knew she would need to be ready for that, as it would doubtless open her personal Pandora’s box of baggage.

 

The elegant woman quickly unpacked and stowed her things in the closet she now shared with Leena and quickly took a shower making sure to leave everything how the other woman liked, clothing in the dirty hamper, towel folded on the heated rail when finished, bath mat over the side of the bath/shower and the curtain drawn so as to let the water run off and not grow mound.

 

Helena padded back into the room, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and cotton Black Cotton T shirt. She had to admit that sweatpants were probably one of the best inventions of the 21st century, and thanked Myka for introducing her to the ways of them as sleeping attire.

 

The Brit moved the comforter to one side and slid under it careful not to rearrange the whole bed. She lay down and curled into a semi-fetal position sighing.

 

"One more sleep without our lady." She said quietly to herself and then lay down. So bone weary she was she slipped very quickly into the land of dreams.

 

Helena didn't hear the door open when Leena returned about a half hour later. The innkeeper looked around the room and was pleased that Helena had learned her lesson after last time and kept the room tidy. Leena slipped her shoes off and left them by the door, padding over to her sleeping lover. Leena gently drew her hair away from her face and pressed a soft kiss to Helena's temple noticing how the woman still looked a little troubled in her sleep. Looking at the time Leena decided she might benefit from a nap and a little time with Helena. She took off her sweater and changed her top for something a little better for dozing in and slipped into the bed behind the sleeping woman, spooning her from behind.

 

Helena stirred briefly.

 

"Leena?" She asked in a dozy state as the innkeeper slid her arms around the sleeping woman in a possessive and comforting embrace.

 

"Shuu… sleep sweetie." Leena said and Helena complied rolling into Leena's chest and sliding her leg over the other woman's. Leena kissed her forehead, and stroked her hair till she fell asleep again visibly more relaxed than she was previously. 

 

'What am I going to do with you?' Leena thought to herself as she watched Helena sleep, she smirked to herself. 

 

***

 

Helena woke a little after one thirty in the afternoon and looked around for Leena saddened that she had left. Helena wanted to properly greet her lover, but it appeared she had other plans. The Brit sat up and stretched and looked around the room noting the cream envelope that was on the night stand.

 

Helena rose, straightened the bed and quickly freshened up in the bathroom before retuning to the envelope. She opened it and read:

 

_To my beautiful girl._

_I will be out the afternoon doing errands and will be back by five. I have left lunch in the fridge, please eat something, I know you probably will claim you're not that hungry but I want you fed. You are then to write a draft report for the Warehouse, I want it in detail including the incident. I will message you twenty minutes before I return, I expect you to have prepared appropriate tea and to present yourself and the report next to it in our room._

_All my love_

_Leena_

 

Helena took a breath and sighed, she knew she would get punished for her indiscretion on the mission. That was not worried her, in actually fact there was a relief in it all. Leena's calm and loving dominion over Helena made things simple for the pale skinned brunet; she could let go and just be. She knew this would touch on what they tried talking about after her last punishment and Helena felt a little deject.

 

She hated not being able to give her love to Leena the way she wanted, yes they were intimate and yes she did love the other woman with her heart and her soul. But…

 

It was the 'but' that left Helena cold. She couldn't let go, she couldn't let go of the darkness she felt was within her and while she may have felt better after her punishments it was still there. She felt it might never go away, and thats what made her hate herself. She hated herself for letting Christina down, for letting the Warehouse down, for letting Myka and the world down and now…

 

She hated herself because she couldn't love the one woman in the world who loved her unconditionally the way she deserved.

 

Helena sighed feeling tears pressing at the edges of her eyes, and resolved to try at least one more time. Maybe somehow after Leena's careful punishment she could make it another step closer to being able to reciprocate with her lover, she didn't know how but knew at least for Leena's sake she had to try.

 

Helena set about doing as she had been asked and ate lunch, a carefully prepared sandwich and washed it down with a single cup of tea from her cup. A single cup, an afternoon blend. China cups were for her Lady, as were tea sets and earl grey. Helena worked methodically and finished her report after a couple of hours. She had just printed it out returning to the room she shared with Leena when her phone informed her that Leena would be back in twenty minuets.

 

Helena cleared away the laptop, cleared the dishes and headed down to the kitchen to prepare the tea for Leena. She worked quickly and stood pondering which blend of tea to select, figuring that something more befitting the afternoon was the best choice she selected the Lady grey and placed it in the infuser putting that to the side of the tea pot. She had learned quite some time ago to not let tea brew too long for Leena and wherever possible do a short infusion that was to be thrown away or poured off and more hot water added to brew it a second time.

 

Helena was lost in the happy simplicity of the ritual that had become comfortably familiar when Myka roused her.

 

"Hey!" The perky American woman said. "How did London go?" Helena smiled at the other woman.

 

"It went…" Helena paused. "We successfully bagged and tagged the artifact." Helena said and gave Myka a knowing look. She nodded and leaned by the counter.

 

"Yeah I thought so. Artie looked like he was about ready to have kittens when he came into the warehouse this morning." The brunet woman sighed. "Are you ok about it?" Helena stopped what she was doing and didn't make eye contact with the other woman.

 

"Well I doubt I've endeared myself to Arthur greatly, but what's done is done." Helena sighed and Myka looked at her, she was about to say something, but decided to change the topic.

 

"Tea for Leena?" Myka asked and watched as Helena smiled and blushed a little.

 

"Uh… yes." 

 

"Its so sweat that you make her tea." Myka said warmly. "You really care for her." Myka said definitively and Helena dipped her head.

 

"You can tell that from me making tea." Helena said in a coy playful way. Myka laughed and gently slapped her arm.

 

"Stop, I can see it. I see all the little things you do for Leena, you really lover her. Maybe you just don't know it yet." Myka said and looked at the brit sideways. Helena made a quick show of looking at her watch and then back too Myka.

 

"Well, I better get on. I shall see you later." Helena said and left quickly leaving Myka puzzled. Something was going on with H.G. and she wondered if she might be getting something like one of Peats vibes. The brunet pondered this for a second slipping a packet of twirlers from her pocket and chewing on the red candy. She decided to head to her room but as she reached the main hall the innkeeper walked in the door.

 

"Leena." Myka said smiling, the other woman beamed back.

 

"Myka, you couldn't do me a favour and take these into the kitchen and put them away for me. I need to see H.G. and I'm in a bit of a hurry." Myka smiled.

 

"Sure, she just made tea for you." Myka said and saw a small twinkle in the ebony womans eye.

 

"Thanks." Leena said not elaborating, Myka grinned again but paused.

 

"Leena, um…" Myka started as she picked up a bag of shopping and looked at the darker woman not knowing how to respond, Leena gave her a cockeyed look and then said.

 

"Something's wrong." Plan and simple a statement and Myka shrugged awkwardly.

 

"I think something's, up with H.G." Myka said and added. "I don't know, like something bothering her, maybe the thing with Artie?" Myka said, Leena responded with a nod and put her hand on Myka's forearm.

 

"Thank you, I'll talk to her." Leena said and gave her one of those looks like she knew something might be up. She smiled at Myka reassuringly. "I better go." Myka smiled back, she was sure something wasn't adding up and she didn't need an eidetic memory to make that computation, but wasn't about to pry into H.G and Leena's business.

 

"Ok see you later." Myka said and Leena smiled heading up the stairs.

 

The innkeeper walked up the stairs with a slight frown, she knew Helena was bothered by the incident with Artie, but something told her there was more going on. She was almost certain is was related to what they had talked about last time, and Leena felt a lurch in her stomach. She also was sure Myka suspected there was more to it as well, which added to the feeling of concern she had. Sometimes she hated being able to read auras and feel people's emotions, sighing she paused at the door to their room and composed herself.

 

Helena knelt looking at the floor next to the tea set on its small table. She always took pleasure in how efficient and precise Leena was at opening the door just enough to gracefully walk in without exposing the naked woman to the corridor. Helena sighed contentedly successfully forgetting the gnawing concerns she had about herself, about Leena and their relationship. Her Lady was home, things would be simple she told herself.

 

Leena looked at Helena and felt a surge of pride at how well her Girl was trying, concerns she had, but she felt so much for the pale raven haired beauty that knelt next to hear tea with such concentration. Leena slipped of her shoes by the door and wondered whether to change quickly.

 

"How long has the tea been brewing?" Leena asked.

 

"About two minutes My Lady." Helena said.

 

"Good. I will change, please see to the tea." Leena said firm but with and edge of warmth.

 

"Yes My Lady." Helena said.

 

Leena went about changing and getting into clothing more comfortable, pausing to look out of the corner of her eye when Helena took the tea out of the pot and placed it on the side. She noted that Helena had placed her collar on a saucer with the neatly folded report under it.

 

Leena was about to sit down when an idea crossed her mind, and she quickly went into the bathroom and washed her feet, padding back to the seat where she sat down with a sigh. She poured herself a cup of tea then inhaled the scent of the blend, and to see if it had been brewed properly. Leena took a sip and was pleasantly satisfied with Helena's choice of tea, sighing contentedly she relaxed for a few moments, closing her eyes and relaxing into what she was about to do.

 

She needed to punish Helena that much was true, but she also needed to have her good behavior rewarded. Leena also promised Helena after last time that she would reward her amply for her honesty and genuine attempts to change and move on, so that was also on the agenda.

 

"Present yourself girl." Leena said, and Helena crawled over to the space just in front of Leena's knees. She reached over and picked up the collar on the dish next to her and moved forward, Helena responded by sitting up a little straighter. She didn't move her hair, Leena wouldn't have it, it was one of the things her Lady liked to do herself. Leena liked it because she got to caress Helena's neck that much more, something she loved about the other womans body, her ivory, soft skin.

 

Leena lent in fastening the collar around Helena's neck her face next to Helena's cheek, before she pulled away she grazed the sides of her neck and pressed her lips to Helena's cheek and temple.

 

"Pretty Girl." She said softly near Helena's ear. Sitting back in her seat Leena smiled and added. "You chose the tea well, and brewed it perfectly." Helena blushed and looked down. Leena sat back and considered things, feeling it was probably time to get down to business.

 

"I want you to get a towel and the scented oil's I keep in the bathroom. You're going to massage my feet." Leena said plainly and saw Helena nod and make eye contact. 

 

"Does My Lady have a preference for scent?" Helena asked, her eyes looking innocent and almost childlike.

 

"Lavender." Leena said, and went back to sipping her tea. Helena was efficient and precise as always when she returned with two towels and the oil, along with a few other appointments. Leena motioned for her to begin and decided she would read Helena's report.

 

Helena cradled Leena's left foot and gently started to apply the oil to the souls of her feet, sure to make it just a little and massage it in properly using her thumbs. Helena was a perfectionist as always an applied her full attention any task, especially if it involved her Lady, she lost herself in the simplicity of touching Leena's soft and dainty feet. Her skin was paler on souls of her feet and so sensitive, Helena had failed at this task in the past by applying entirely too much pressure. Helena paused a moment to not swell with too much pride as her Lady sighed in relaxation.

 

"Good Girl." Leena said softly and languishingly reached over to pluck the report from her tea tray. The Innkeeper opened it and started to read, the sleigh intake from Helena not lost on her.

 

The more Leena read the more she hummed to herself, trying very hard to enjoy Helena's ministrations on her feet and not feel growing concern about her lover. She hoped Helena would confide in her as she suspected there was much more going on than the other woman would let on. Leena sighed, that wasn't true, she knew there was more going on and she didn't need to see aura's to know this. For her it was worse, because she did see aura's and she did know there was more going on but she was helps unless her love let her in.

 

Coming back to the present, Leena realized that she had been there for sometime and that much of the massage oil had been absorbed into the souls of her feet. She smelled the scent of Lavender and Bergamot and smirked, Helena was many things but she was very observant and a perfectionist.

 

"Thank you my Girl. Please finish up and wash your hands." Leena said and then paused while Helena was wiping her feet. "Did you cleanse yourself today?"

 

"Yes My Lady. Fully." Helena said and Leena nodded. 

 

"Good Girl." Leena said and Helena blushed as she returned to the bathroom to wash her hands. Leena asking this meant one thing and Helena had mixed feeling about it. When she returned Leena was back in the seat where she had been with something in her hand.

 

"I want you on all fours." Leena said casually and Helena got down onto her hands and knees and then crawled in front of Leena, placing her head on her cradled arms backing up till she was a comfortable distance from her Lady. Helena shivered a little as she realized just how exposed she was to Leena.

 

"You are such a beautiful girl." Leena said, gently running her hand over Helena's flanks pausing to run her finger just to the right of her most sensitive flesh. "But you haven't been behaving in a way that befits a Girl of mine have you?"

 

"No My Lady." Helena said, her disappointment heavy in her voice. "I'm sorry My Lady." Helene fought a little to keep herself under control as she felt something slipping. Leena caught it but didn't comment.

 

"You need discipline then don't you?"

 

"Yes My Lady." Helena said taking a deep breath. 

 

"You also need to be punished." Leena said gently ghosting her finger over Helena's puckered rose bud. She blew on the bright pink skin a licked gently around Helena's puckered opening blowing on it gently. The bent woman shivered. "Part of your punishment will be to apologize extensively to Artie. While I don't doubt that he acted somewhat unreasonably, a show of genuine humility will go a long way." Leena said as she started to massage Helena's rear entry with her index finger.

 

"Yes My Lady." Helena said, quivering at the sensual-ness of Leena's touch.

 

"You will also feel the cane, twelve to the rear." Leena punctuated this with a slap to her bottom, Helena groaned.

 

"Yes My Lady."

 

"But your disciplining will start now. You are to keep this in until I say otherwise." Leena said bending down to lubricate Helena's rear with her tongue following up by sucking on the clear but plug. For good measure the innkeeper added a tidy dab of lubricant to the tip and gently nestled it against Helena's rear.

 

Helena whimpered and tried very hard to relax as Leena gently applied pressure. Apparently it was one of the bigger ones they had as Helena groaned as her rectum contracted around its fairly respectable girth. Generally Leena didn't subject Helena's rear to too much, as she knew the other woman found it a little uncomfortable. Helena had orgasimed from Leena's attentions to her rear, but found the whole experience a little debasing. Leena suspected it was something from the Victorian era that Helena was reluctant to let go of and generally kept it for moments of discipline, she knew deep down even though Helena found it awkward or intellectually uncomfortable most importantly it gave the older woman a feeling of being owned by Leena in some fundamental way that she needed but perhaps wasn't yet willing to admit.

 

Helena shivered and said "Thank you My Lady."

 

"You're punishment after a caning will be to write lines in two pages of your best handwriting 'My obstinate behavior is an affront not only to my intellect, but to my Lady.' while I go down and see too dinner for the others. You are to stay here and think about your stubbornness till I return. Is that clear?" Leena said running her hand down Helena's spine, causing the bent woman to twitch a little.

 

"Yes my lady. You will now cane me, upon the end of which I will write to pages of lines in my best hand writing that 'My obstinate behavior is an affront not only to my intellect, but to my Lady.' and upon completion will wait till you return, thinking on my misdeeds." Helena said, and then added quickly. "Thank you My Lady."

 

Her meditation on Leena's words was broken by a loud slap to Helena's rear eliciting a yelp. Three more followed this leaving out the red handprints on Helena's white rear.

 

"Assume the position on the foot of the bed." Leena said, and got up to walk over to a chest of draws. She opened one and pulled out a small box that contained a tiny pendent on it with a treble clef made of 18-caret gold. It was allegedly Mozart's and was imbued with the ability to cease the wearer to hear external sounds; the down side sadly was you would go slowly deaf with prolonged exposure. Artie had discovered it had wonderful properties for making a room silent to any outside observer without any apparent side effect. Leena casually slung it over the handle of her door and walked to get the cane, swatting Helena's left buttock as she passed.

 

"I want you to count for me My Girl." Leena said.

 

"Yes My Lady."

 

"What do you say?" Leena said, running her hand up Helena's inner thigh. 

 

"Thank you my lady." Helena said in a haltering breath, the discomfort from the but plug offset by Leena's soft hand.

 

"Count for me." Leena said her finger brushing Helena's pink rose coloured labia.

 

"Yes My Lady." Leenas hand withdrew and was silently and quickly replaced with the cane across her lower buttocks, Helena yelped.

 

"One my lady." Helena croaked out, then winced. Leena was taking no prisoners today and Helena didn't know if she would be able to hold it together under this much scrutiny. She mentally readied herself for the next one, but as she did…

 

"Two My Lady." Helena raised her head letting out breath, she inhaled deeply trying to be in the moment.

 

"Three My Lady." Helena groaned as it lanced across both cheeks lightly tapping the but plug. Helena tensed gasping, feeling Leena ghost her hands over her burning rear. The next two blows came quickly and criss crossed each other, Helena dug her fingers into her biceps and whimpered at each blow, shivering as she uttered the count. She was struggling to keep it together, but knew she had too.

 

Leena stopped canning for a few moments and ghosted her hand over the hot flesh gazing at her work.

 

"I can halve the punishment. Six now and Six when I return from dinner if you like." Leena said running her index finger around the butt plug that was neatly held in place by Helena's sphincter. Helena shivered at her touch.

 

"Thank you My Lady, I would rather my punishment now My Lady." Helena said.

 

"Why?" Leena asked and Helena twitched. "Clearly today you are struggling, why make it harder on yourself?"

 

"Because I'd rather concentrate on my Lady's request, than have the specter of further physical punishment hang over me." Helena said quietly and in measured words. Leena ran her hand over her lover's hot rear, noting the bright pink marks on her white skin.

 

"We are tenacious aren't we." Leena said and her finger brushed the prone woman's labia. Helena shuddered clenching and feeling the intrusion of the butt plug. she groaned quietly.

 

"Yes my lady." Helena shuddered as she felt Leena's fingers brushing at her labia, gently, ever so gently tracing the damp edge. Suddenly air moved and the was the feeling of the cane on her upper thighs. Helena yelped.

 

"Six My lady." Helena croaked out, seven and eight followed swiftly leaving stinging striped on her white skin. By nine Helena was shivering, trying to maintain her composure and get into her role. Not just her role Helena reminded herself, this was for her, she asked for this. She had been the one who had come to Leena and begged her to help her, asking her if she would try something more extreme than her usual normal gentle approach, to rehabilitate the conflicted woman. After all that she still couldn't bring herself to let go and allow Leena to give her what she ultimately asked for.

 

Helena mechanically croaked out the number of blows from the cane all the while silent tears slid down her face. Helena George Wells, brilliant inventor, mind ahead of her time and abject success in everything she put her mind too, except her relationship and emotional rehabilitation. Helena wept on till the final cane stroke left her shuddering with tears, pressed into Leena's comforter naked as the day she was born.

 

Leena saw Helena's shuddering and left the other woman to her catharsis, she hoped that this would help her lover a little more but something in her told her that Helena had not fully confronted whatever it was that bothered her. Leena returned and slid a gentle hand over the prone woman's back, tracing out the vertebra in her spine and leaning into her shoulder, where neck met back. Leena pressed light kisses and leaned into her ear.

 

"Good Girl." She said tubing gentle circles over pale flesh, kissing her neck softly. Leena slipped away to grab some soothing ointment for Helena's rear and gently started applying it, noting that Helena stilled and stopped crying. When she was finished, as they often did she pulled the older woman onto the bed and held her to her chest, stroking her hair kissing her forehead. Helena relaxed and pressed into Leena who cooed over her.

 

If truth were spoken both women would probably say that these were some of the most cherished moments in the new dynamic of their relationship. Helena because even with the tumult warring in her she was able to just let Leena care for her, caress her and almost let herself be loved. For Leena it was the same, but because Helena would allow her to do these things, in the quiet of their room nestled together. Their quiet intimacy often stretching on for what seemed like hours.

 

"Girl?" Leena asked quietly, Helena came out of a mellow doze.

 

"Yes My Lady?"

 

"I need to see to dinner for the others, are you ready to complete your punishment?" Leena asked squeezing Helena gently.

 

"Yes My Lady." She was rewarded with a soft press of her lips to Leena's.

 

"Good." Leena cupped her cheek. "I want you to be mindful while you write your lines, and when you are completed I want you to think about how much you are loved for who you are." Leena said pointedly, Helena's eyes darkened briefly not comprehending. Leena stoked her face and pressed her lips to Helena's other cheek. "No I don't want you to think what you have done wrong. I've changed my mind. It will be less productive for you, than to meditate on how much of a wonderful person you really are and how much joy your bring to others lives." Leena caressed her again with her lips and gently sucked on Helena's earlobe, the raven-haired woman shivered and pressed into Leena's neck closing her eyes. The older woman was suddenly treading water and couldn't express it, didn't dare to, instead she rose and set to the task Leena had given her.

 

The innkeeper gave her Girl one last kiss to the crown of her head as she left.

 

Leena felt the forlorn look following her, and sighed as she headed to see to dinner. Something told her tonight was going to be a little trying for their relationship.

 

  _To be continued..._


End file.
